The present invention relates to a shock absorber, comprising:                a tubular housing having a front end and a rear end;        a bearing sealingly mounted on the front end of the tubular housing, said bearing being constituted by a bush having a flanged front end which closes the tubular housing and a cup-shaped rear end which is disposed within the tubular housing;        a piston assembly comprising a piston mounted for reciprocal sliding movement in the tubular housing, said piston defining within the tubular housing a working chamber and an accumulator chamber disposed on the rear side and on the front side of the piston, respectively, and a stem connected to the piston and extending out of the front end of the tubular housing through the bearing;        at least one fluid pathway for connecting the working chamber to the accumulator chamber; and        a compensation diaphragm facing on the accumulator chamber, which is constituted by a sleeve of deformable material mounted between the ends of the bearing.        
A shock absorber of this type is known for example from US 2006/163016 A1.